What a Coincidence
by Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene
Summary: Ally Turner seems to be one of the only normal people left in Beacon Hills. She and her best friend think that the entire lacrosse team is going crazy, and it doesn't help that her *very* attractive lab partner keeps smelling her and giving her heart palpitations with his show-stopping grins. Isaac/OC rating is subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I'm finally dealing with my not-so-recent obsession with Isaac Lahey, and how he's always dealt the crap cards in life, with this story. No, I'm not inserting myself as the OC. Believe me, if anything, this girl is almost my opposite. I believe that Isaac deserves a girl who is quiet and refreshing, but not plain. A girl with a personality, but no drama. **

**Not a girl who immediately starts to fight with him all the time. Not a girl he has known since the beginning of time. Not Scott's sister, or Stiles sister. Not a displaced, troubled girl who only brings more drama to the table with a stalker ex-boyfriend/estranged father.**

**Nope. Ally is different.**

**Also, this is only slightly AU. I might add in events, but it's going to follow the same story as the show. In addition to that, I can't remember exactly who is in which class, so I'm improvising.**

**And finally, this piece will most likely be a little experiment in "stream of consciousness" writing. Hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

In my opinion, a lot of people at my school are acting out of the ordinary lately. Namely the star players of the lacrosse team…and Stiles. Then again, Stiles has always been a little weird.

To be more specific, they don't typically get into fights that rip sinks off walls. Things like that have led me to be more and more suspicious as of late.

As if I'd actually be able to do anything about it. My best friend, Miranda, and I have been discussing it at length though. We've tossed around a few theories, but nothing seems right. My personal favorite is that they're all in a cult that dopes its members on steroids. They're ripped, but not that ripped.

Other events include the sudden confidence gained by Erica. That's a great development though. I don't know Erica that well, but whenever I've talked to her she's been really nice, and I hate the way people treat her because of her epilepsy.

Honestly, I couldn't care less about Jackson Whittemore, but it's tragic what's happening between him and Lydia. They used to be so happy. Then he had to go and be a douche, spurred on by a new pair of sunglasses, and break up with her. Anyone with eyes could tell that they were meant for each other. Even if they didn't want to admit it.

And then there's Scott and Allison…are they together now? Were they together in the first place? What? Their entire relationship confuses me. All I knows is that her dad doesn't like Scott too much.

I haven't really noticed much else.

Well, except for the fact that my chemistry partner won't stop smelling me.

Isaac. What does one say about Isaac? I don't know him really…at all. We're stuck sitting next to each other after that whole partner experiment fiasco that Mr. Harris put us through. He decided that our class deserved assigned seats for the rest of the year because he can't handle Stiles and Scott talking to each other during class anymore. That conversation basically went like this:

"Now class, you can all thank Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall for our brand new seating arrangement," Mr. Harris announced, "Since you're all teenagers, I decided to pair you up boy-girl because what's more awkward than kids of the opposite gender trying to coexist and act cool at the same time?"

"You're only talking about the kids who aren't smooth, talented, hilarious, and great looking, right Mr. Harris?" Stiles quipped.

"Uh, no Mr. Stilinki, I'm talking about the balls of hormonal, awkward, pubescent energy that I have to deal with everyday. Including you. Now, let's move on. I'll call your name and your partner's name, everyone will wait until I'm done, and then you'll change seats. Is that clear?"

He received haphazard grunts and groans of affirmation in response.

"McCall and Argent, Mahealani and Martin, Stiles and Reyes, Lahey and Turner, Whittemore and York, Galveston and Ulrich, Langley and Winston…." and then I drowned the rest of the conversation out.

While I didn't know Isaac at all at that point, I'm still at teenage girl. I'm a teenage girl with hormones, and he is a very attractive teenage boy. So you could say I was both nervous, and excited by the opportunity to sit next to him. Even shy girls can get excited about that type of thing. Even if he does try to smell me all the time. I like the smell of my shampoo, too.

I guess you could say that that's why I was wringing my hands with a fervor and going over what I should say and do during my next class. During chemistry. Miranda kept looking over at me from across the aisle, taking every chance she could to smile and laugh at my expense. She's the outgoing, talkative one while I typically smile along with her as I die of embarrassment/shyness on the inside.

Even my favorite class, Honors English, wasn't distracting me. Especially after the bell rang and I had to get up, walk all the way to chemistry, and sit down without making a fool of myself. Then I had to keep up the same trend of not embarrassing myself for that entire class period.

Miranda walked with me to class, stopping every once in a while to talk to people. My only stop was at my locker to exchange my copy of Hamlet for my chemistry textbook. And then, in no time at all, we'd arrived. Miranda strode over to her seat next to a brooding Jackson, while I carefully made my way over to the empty table I'm assigned to. Isaac wasn't there yet. I couldn't decide if that should settle my nerves or make them worse. Sadly, it made them worse.

Isaac Lahey sort of staggered into the classroom mere seconds before the bell rang and slid into his seat next to me. I glanced over at him with a small smile and he shot me a wild grin. I don't really want to say that it made my heart flutter… but it made my heart flutter. Just a tiny bit.

Then Mr. Harris stood from his seat to begin the lesson after taking a forlorn survey of his students. He really does hate his life.

I didn't end up paying much attention to the lesson on stoichiometry. I probably should have considering Harris' disclaimer of it notoriously being the hardest subject for his students to grasp, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't keep my mind off of whatever Isaac was doing. I want to pass it off as not being used to being near attractive boys, let alone being in a situation where I'd have to talk to one on a regular basis. So this in new for me.

When the bell rang, I expected Isaac to rush out the door like the rest of our classmates, but instead he stays behind and waits for me to put my stuff in my bag. I stand to make my way toward the door but he stops me by sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Isaac Lahey, it's a pleasure to meet you lab partner." He says with his show-stopping grin.

"Ally Turner, and the pleasure is all mine." I shake his hand, give him the biggest smile I can manage, and try not to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys make me so happy! I just… I didn't think the first chapter of this story would actually be liked and I was really nervous and then I got a review and a bunch of favorites and follows and gosh darnit now I'm trying to update in the same day. Whew. So here goes….**

"So, I was wondering if you would like to sort of study chemistry together sometimes." He said with a confidence that I envied. He was also grinning again, and I had to remind myself to answer him.

"Oh, uh, definitely. Any specific times in mind?" Chemistry was our last period of the day, and I hadn't noticed that he was walking me out of the school toward the busses.

"Would every other day after school in the library work for you?" He seemed nervous at that point. As if I could say no.

"Sounds great. I have to catch my bus now, see you later Isaac." I smiled at him one last time and thanked my lucky stars that I managed to have an actual conversation without getting flustered.

I climbed onto my bus and claimed the nearest window seat. I sat my back pack down next to me to save a seat for Miranda and waited for my best friend to board the bus. I had to figure out this study session thing. I mean, I had never been asked to do anything with a boy before.

I don't think it's because I'm bad looking or anything. Average maybe, but not bad. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a little on the pale side, tons of freckles. No muscle to speak of. Not fat or skinny. Just average.

I shower everyday. So, it isn't bad hygiene.

No, it's the absence of social grace that plagues my everyday life. You can't really be asked out by a boy when you refuse to talk to them…

Not that Isaac asked me out on a date.

I really needed to talk to Miranda at that point, lest I drive myself completely insane. Luckily, she finally moseyed her way to our row and plopped herself down next to me. She shot me a sly look, which made me really uncomfortable, and started talking before I could present her with my problem.

"I overheard Erica and Isaac talking a few minutes ago." She said, as if it was an accusation, but she still held on to her mischievous expression.

"Okay…" I wasn't really sure how else to respond to her vague revelation.

"They were discussing Isaac's new study buddy, and how he really needs to stop creeping her out because Erica can tell from across the classroom that he stares at her the entire period." At that, I wasn't sure what to think. We have seven classes a day, so they technically could be discussing any of his partners. Then again, I was really hoping that they had been talking about me.

"Oh? Uh, sounds really interesting Miranda," I tried to play off my curiosity by taking my for-pleasure book (_An Abundance of Katherines _by John Green, if you're interested) out of my bag and picking up where I left off. Sadly, I couldn't become immersed in one of my favorite books because it was sooner ripped out of my hands and replaced in my line of vision with my smirking best friend.

"They were talking about you, hun."

"How do you kno-…"

"They only said your name at every possible opportunity. If you ask me, they aren't the most inconspicuous bunch." She responded before I could ask, and finished off with an eye roll.

"Well, he did ask me if I wanted to study with him…every other day… in the library… after school." I mumbled out my response because I was becoming concerned with how excited my oldest and best friend in the entire world was getting. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, but that could have just been the bus bouncing down the gravel road that lead to our street. Seeing as we live in one of the oldest areas of Beacon Hills, we don't have the pleasure of pavement.

"Ally, Ally, Ally! This is fantastic. Erica was putting lots of emphasis on how obvious it was that he's interested in you." I was severely blushing at this point, "They kept talking about how he was smelling you, too, which could be creepy or cute." At that comment I made a bit of an indignant grunt.

"Pray tell, Miranda. How is that cute? I'm not saying it's creepy, but it is a little weird." I fixed her with my one and only stare tactic that wouldn't even make bunny slippers run for cover.

"Well… he likes the way you smell? You do have nice shampoo. Whatever. The point is that he was apparently staring at you the entire period, too. I'm going to pay better attention tomorrow…" I tuned her out a bit at this point because I started thinking about what it would mean if Isaac did actually like me.

It's not terribly impossible, but before I could really get into exploring the why's and how's, the bus pulled up at my stop.

"See you tomorrow, Miranda. Have fun scheming." I didn't wait for her response as I hurried down the narrow aisle, hopped down the steps, and dashed into my house.

My house is one of the larger one in Beacon Hills, and one of the oldest as well. It's made of brick and surrounded by trees. My room is right at the top of the staircase, to the left, and has the best view in the entire house. I can see most of the forest and often find myself lazily, and quite horrendously, sketching it when I should be studying.

My room has three large bay windows with my big black desk underneath them, covered in school papers, pencils, and topped with my MacBook Air (birthday present that I absolutely begged for). The room is a soft lavender color with green and gray accents. I love my room. I have pictures covering one wall. Pictures of Miranda and I, of places I want to visit, of people I want to meet. Another wall has two giant book cases propped against it, both filled to the brim with books, and they're accompanied by books piled around them as well. I'm probably the least likely person to switch to the e-book revolution. I love the feel of paper too much, and the sense of accomplishment that comes with finishing a favorite.

My bed is backed up against the last wall. It's a black wrought iron, queen-sized bed with a soft flowery comforter and sheets. Pillows are thrown haphazardly across it because I was in a rush to finish cleaning my room and eat breakfast this morning.

My closet is situated to the left of my bookcases, and I guess you could say that it's large. I have a lot of clothes because my mom loves to shop for me, her only daughter, but my closet isn't overflowing or anything.

I was about to start in on my mountain of homework when I heard a soft knock as my mom came into my room. As usual, I jumped about half a foot in the air because I scare very easily. My mom tutted and came over to give me a big hug.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, high school is high school. I do get to sit next to a very attractive boy in chemistry now. So that's a plus. He actually suggested that we start studying on a regular basis… Mom are you alright?" she had started staring at me wide-eyed after I mentioned 'attractive boy' and I was starting to get worried. She snapped out of it soon after my question.

"Sorry, Ally. It's just been a long time since you've mentioned talking to a boy. Since sixth grade maybe? Either way, since puberty at least." She answered with a knowing smile.

"Yes, well. He's cute. His name is Isaac." I said with a blush.

"Well, I'm glad you have a crush, but I actually came in her to ask you a favor."

"Anything, mum." I already knew, and almost dreaded, what she was going to ask.

"I was wondering if you could possibly baby sit your brothers tonight so that dad and I can go on a date." She pondered with a wide smile.

My brothers…there are four of them two are twins, Avery and Sam, and they're thirteen. Duncan is ten, and Fred is eight. They're probably the most adorable kids on the planet, if you ask me, but they're all a handful as well. Not so much Avery and Sam, since they're only three years younger than me anyway. That's the thing though, since they're teenagers now they think they rule the world. Then Duncan is the responsible one, probably a genius, too. He skipped fourth and fifth grade, and just so happens to be the youngest sixth grader at Beacon Hills Middle School. Then there's Fred… he's a ball of energy. I often compare him to his faux-namesake, Fred Weasley.

You see, when my mom was pregnant with Fred, I was majorly obsessed with Harry Potter (not to say that I no longer am) and when my mom asked me if I had any name suggestions for the new baby all of them came from the series. My mom actually warmed up to the name Fred and decided to honor my sisterly position by naming him after my favorite character from my favorite series. The catch was that she thought that it was just a normal name.

The point is that Fred Turner is a lot like Fred Weasley, playing pranks and living in good fun all the time. The only problem with that is that he's always bouncing off the walls and causing trouble.

"I'd love to, mom. When are you guys leaving?"

"Around seven. I recommend that you finish your homework now, so you won't have to come back to it after they're all asleep." She said with a wink. She's knows how hard they are to take care of sometimes.

"Right, well, I'll get on that. Have a nice time." I kissed her on the cheek and waited for her to leave the room before slamming my head down on the desk and groaning from the pain and the long night ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't help it guys. This story has been bothering me for a while now, and I just have to let it out. Also, people have been pretty supportive, which is awesome. Now, typically updates will probably be once or twice a week. Since it's summer right now, it might be more often. Then again, I might be moving within the next month, so that will cause some chaos.**

**Yeah. Enjoy! **

I finished my homework quicker than I thought I would, so some stress was swept from my system when my mom called me downstairs to say goodbye. I watched my parents get in the car and drive off, then I turned to my brothers.

"Alright boys. First things first, has everyone finished their homework?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Avery and I finished our homework hours ago. We'll be upstairs. Call us when dinner is ready." In typical just-out-of-preteen-years fashion, Avery and Sam then proceeded to sulk upstairs and slam their door. Who knows what they have planned for the rest of the evening.

"Ally, I need help with my math homework. I asked mommy earlier, but she said that you're better at it than she is." Fred looked at me with the most innocent brown eyes I've ever seen, and I secretly cursed my mother. She's well aware of the fact that I hate math.

"Alright Fred. And I assume that you're done Duncan. Want to help with dinner?" I turned to my other brother and took his cheeky smile as a yes.

"I'd love to, sis."

The three of us headed to the kitchen, and I started getting everything I needed to make spaghetti. Once I had all of it out, I sat down with Fred to help him with what was thankfully very easy math: multiplication.

"Okay Freddy, this is actually simple stuff. Do you remember the tricks I taught you last week about…" Our little math session didn't last too long. I sat there waiting for Fred to finish his problems and watched Duncan watch television when I remembered my boiling water.

I got up to finish making dinner and glanced out the window above the stove. I could've sworn that I saw a flash of yellow in the forest behind my house, but I knew that the reckless types of teenager loved to go out there late at night and party. Or do drugs. Or maybe both.

How is an introvert supposed to know?

I finished dinner quickly and called Avery and Sam down to eat. Once we were all sitting around the table and ready to eat, the real fun began.

"So, Ally, we overheard mom telling dad about a boy you sit with in chemistry." Avery said with a foxlike grin.

"Uhm. Yeah. I sit next to a lot of people in a day, boys. Once in a while, one will end up being a boy." I tried to play it off, but know one can see through my lies better than my own flesh and blood.

"Sure, sure. Ally's got a crush, guys." Sam said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I do not!" My indignance wasn't as convincing as it sounded in my head.

Before I knew it, Fred was dancing around the table singing about 'Ally and her lab partner sitting in a tree' while Sam and Avery laughed at my expense from their opposite sides of the table.

"You guys are really hilarious."

After I had gotten Fred to calm down, and all of the boys to head up to bed, I started doing the dishes. And boy was that interesting.

The sink is located on the same wall as the stove, and inevitably has a window above it as well. I'd often get distracted and stare out the window when I got bored with my dishwashing duties, and later I decided that that was a mistake because that's what started my life down the crazy train that it is now.

I looked up from the dishes and caught sight of the yellow lights again but this time, they were closer. I could make out a dark figure, almost like they belonged to a body. Almost like they were eyes. The figure itself wasn't moving, but I could tell that it wasn't human by the way it crouched. Only seconds later, it was gone. It was tackled, I guess, by a larger figure, by an animal with bright red eyes. They disappeared from my line of vision, but I could hear the fight go on as they went deeper into the woods.

I thought about going outside and checking out what was actually happening, but decided against it. I've seen enough dreaded horror movies to know when and when not to go out into the dark that was creepily darker than normal.

I went upstairs instead. I went upstairs and proceeded to get dressed and ready for bed as quickly as possible, turn off all the lights in a hurry, and jump under my covers. I might not have gone out into the wilderness to seal my fate, but that didn't mean that the monsters under the bed cared. I was a little shaken, to say the least.

Sleep took me quickly, and I woke up after what only seemed like a few minutes. It was Tuesday in March in 2011. Recently, a very attractive boy had started talking to me. He liked to smell me. That morning, all I could think about was how I was going to handle chemistry. How I was going to handle my growing, sort of unlikely-to-be-requited crush.

I came to the conclusion, after trying on five different outfits, something I've actually never had trouble with before, that I was doomed and I'd just have to suck it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I already updated today, but that last one was short. It was also a bit of a filler. I don't like using fillers, but sometimes they're necessary for a plot and I wanted to establish early on that this story isn't just about Isaac and Ally, and she'd not just going to forget about her family and her other duties for a guy. If she did, then she wouldn't be a good character. I mean… you know what I mean.**

**Also, expect a little Derek Hale in the next chapter.**

**Actually, expect Isaac's point of view in the next chapter. Maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

The "doomed" thought followed me around all day like my own personal storm cloud, or a plague of some sort. Miranda didn't really notice my mood because I'm typically pretty quiet anyway. Well, she didn't notice until lunch anyway.

"Oh, Ally, I bet you're stressing about chem, aren't you?" She sounded concerned, but deep down she was enjoying my silent pain.

"Nope, not all. Just eating my lunch." My deep down was hoping to god that she would drop it before someone actually heard her.

"But you have a hot date this afternoon, right?" If I wasn't a quiet person back then, I'd honestly have killed her right then.

"Miranda, stop. You know exactly what I'm doing this afternoon." I rolled my eyes, picked up my trash, and threw it in the bin. I needed to think, and the only place I ever really feel safe enough to just sit and think is the field. I left the cafeteria and made my way to the bleachers so I could sit and watch the lacrosse players with a free period practice and let my problems wash away. You don't need a brain to watch hot guys whack each other with sticks and throw balls at nets.

So that's what I did. Little did I know, Isaac was one of those players practicing during the free period. Little did I know that, while watching them, they sort of started watching me. It's not everyday that some random girl walks out and stares at you an entire period. I was busy watching when he approached, which is probably why I didn't notice.

"Hey Ally." I jumped about a foot in the air and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi Isaac. I guess this is your free period?" I tried to seem cool and calm, but that isn't very easy for me.

"Yeah, it is. Yours too?" he asked with a smile. Yet again, I found myself reminding my brain to think of a response.

"No, it's my lunch period. I come out here to think sometimes. I'm not too savvy around people so being alone, or with a small group, typically suits me better." Yeah, my brain overachieved a bit on that one.

"I get that. I feel suffocated when I'm around big groups." He actually seems interested in keeping up our conversation.

We kind of just looked at each other for a little while after that. I wouldn't call it an awkward silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just a lull.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" He asked with that grin of his. I think that's when I started calling it the grin-of-ultimate-sex-appeal.

"Our study session?" I was hoping beyond hope that I didn't sound nervous. We still held our eye contact, and I couldn't look away. I felt like a cliché at that moment, but I also understood what all those romance novels have been saying all these years. And those eyes…

"Yes, our study session." His smile wavered a bit, but he gave a chuckle all the same.

"We are definitely still on." I said with a smile.

"Great. I was thinking that we could grab a bite to eat afterward as well."

That's about the moment when I died. It was starting to sound suspiciously like a date.

"I'm fine with that. I should probably get going though. I have English with Jenning next period, and he does not tolerate tardiness." I gave him one last smile as I stood to leave.

"See you later, partner." I shook my head and kept my smile as I left.

My walk back to school was uneventful, and I enjoyed the clear, silent halls on my way to my locker. Our school might not be that big, but the students made up for it with an unexpected level of noise. When I arrived at my locker, I opened it, grabbed my novel, and closed it again. I then proceeded to jump about five feet in the air because on the other side of the door was a smirking Erica Reyes.

"Hey there, Ally. How have you been?" like I said before, Erica and I haven't talked many times before, but we've always been friendly, so I treated this like a normal conversation.

"I've been great, Erica. I don't have to ask you the same question, you look great." I gave her a smile, and I was relieved when she smiled back.

"Thank you, and you don't look bad yourself. I'm not the only one who has noticed either." At this point her look was very reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Um, oh?" I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh, indeed. My friend Isaac likes you a lot. The thing is, I wanted to talk to you about that."

I wasn't sure how to respond, but it didn't seem like she needed me to because she kept going.

"You see, he hasn't ever really been into a girl before. Except Lydia, but every guy in this goddamned school is into Lydia at one point or another. Anyway, he told me in confidence that he plans on asking you out today. Now, I don't know if you like him or not, but I'm here to say that if you don't, please let him down easy. And if you do, go for it." I can't believe that I wasn't scared out of my mind yet.

"Wait, he likes me. As in 'likes' me likes me?" I was still a little dumbfounded by her revelation.

She giggled and nodded at my wide eyed stare.

"I can tell now that you like him, too. Don't worry, it's our little secret. Now you have a bit of a trump card. It'll give you some confidence. I'll see you around, Ally." And with that, Erica was gone and I was left to slam my head against my locker and wait for Miranda to find me and lead me to class.

When she did find me, she apparently could immediately tell what had happened because she started squealing, and didn't stop talking until we arrived at our classroom. The only reason she stopped was that everyone is afraid of Jenning's temperament, or else she would have been texting me the entire time as well.

Meanwhile, I was completely freaking the fuck out on the inside, and wouldn't have been able to manage a conversation anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**This pretense of two chapters a day will probably be the death of me. Sadly, I'm only posting one today because that's all I have time for. Also, I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. I'm not Jeff Davis, nor am I Daniel Sharman. Oh, but do I ever wish that I could own a piece of that booty… haha. **

**Anyway, I was thinking about this story and decided that when/if I do feature Isaac's point of view it will be very sparse. This story is about Ally, and she's telling it. Who knows, she could be telling it to Sherriff Stilinski, or a cousin, or who knows who. It would feel a little awkward to write in his point of view because Ally wouldn't know his point of view. I hope that makes sense. I know that I promised last chapter, but I'm breaking that promise.**

**Derek will be in this chapter though!**

**Also, please drop me a review? I'll love you forever. Feel free to give input, ask questions, etc. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. pardon the language**

I kept freaking the fuck out all the way to chemistry class because the only thing I could think about was that nothing like the situation I was in had ever happened to me before. Ever. I typically kept to myself, and hardly ever talked to boys, let alone attracted them with my womanly wiles.

Womanly wiles. I was convinced I was going insane.

Was it normal to freak out that much over a boy. A very attractive boy, but only a boy. I would have asked Miranda, but she'd have started squealing again and I'd never get an answer.

So I quietly slid into my seat next to Isaac's empty one and focused on calming down. It wasn't like he proposed to me or any something. In fact, he didn't even ask me out, really. He just wanted to eat after studying. Most teenage boys like to eat, right? In fact, Erica was right. I need to play it cool and collected. He doesn't know that I talked to Erica, and he doesn't know that I like him.

I'll be fine.

Right after I told myself that, he walked in the room. As usual, seconds later, the bell rang as he popped up next to me with his typical grin while Harris started his daily rant about high schoolers.

The majority of chemistry was scarily normal. I didn't have to talk to anyone, or answer any questions. (It was a note-taking day.) Until he passed the note.

_Hi_

That's it? Well, oh-so-wordy-one, don't expect too much out of me then.

_Hi yourself._

_Do you have any idea what Harris is talking about?_

_Something about stoichiometry, but he lost me a couple of dense paragraphs ago._

_Same here. So, I was wondering if I could have your number since we're study buddies and all._

_See, I was wondering why you suddenly went old school with the note passing. My number is on the back of this paper._

I smiled to myself as I slid the torn notebook paper across the table as inconspicuously as possible. Harris is known for how he despises everything, so I knew for a fact that he'd probably react badly if he saw us passing notes. Oh, and I was worrying about the cliché-ness of my situation earlier, well, this is sort of the icing on the cake. It's cute though, very cute.

Since when did I have the confidence to call an attractive boy passing me notes in class to ask for my number cute? Confidence, where doth thou hail from?

I know I say this often, but that's when I truly lost my sanity.

Class was over soon enough, and I found myself walking out of school accompanied by one of the hottest guys at my school. I was without a care in the world (not) and soon enough I'd be going on an almost date.

I remember thinking something along the lines of "holy crap this is actually happening". Of course, my freak out was a little preemptive because moments after we exited the school, Isaac took my hand, lead me away from the busses, and toward a Camaro with a person who looked suspiciously like Derek Hale leaning against it.

That's when my thought process shifted gears to, "oh, fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… I know it's been awhile, but I'm taking quite a few AP classes right now, so updates might be few and far between. Fortunately, for my sanity and for the fans of this fic, I have a relatively free weekend right now. The only problem is that I have to figure out how to get around my dad's "administrative rights", which ugh. Anyway. Hope you enjoy…**

I silently prayed that Isaac would make some sort of last-second turn before we reached the domineering figure of Derek Hale, but I was out of luck.

"Hey, Derek." Isaac said happily to the gloomy man.

"Isaac. Isaac's friend." He nodded at us both them turned to get into his car, and Isaac opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward so that I could get in.

I'm going to let you know right now that the back seat of a Camaro is probably the number one seat in America for "clumsy-slide-ins". I'm sure I looked like some sort of flailing mess, but I assume they managed not to laugh because I heard nothing from our stone-like chauffeur, or my grinning lab partner. After I managed to get myself situated, Isaac climbed into the passenger seat and we were off to the public library. At least, I assumed that we were off to the public library.

I became worried when we took our fifth wrong turn and ended up heading in the opposite direction of the library. We were heading toward the restaurant district of Beacon Hills, and I was getting more and more nervous. If I wasn't wearing gloves, I'm sure that my hands would have been worn raw from rubbing them together so much. I thought about asking Isaac where we were going, but I used to be one of those people who were scared of Derek Hale. Terrified. Of course, now I know how much of a teddy bear he is.

We ended up pulling up to an Italian place calledBottichelli's. Now, Bottichelli's is famous around town for being completely over-the-top with terrible copies of the actual Bottichelli's works and very non-Italian Italian accents. Despite the restaurants obvious shortcomings, it's a favorite for couples. After I reminded myself of that fact, my heart rate jumped to an embarrassing rate and I'm sure my face turned the same color as my burgundy backpack.

While I was sitting in stunned silence in the back seat, Isaac had gotten out of the car and pulled the seat forward again, hand outstretched to help me scramble on to the sidewalk. I'm sure my exit was just as graceful as my entrance, and my impression on Derek Hale was one of a confident young woman with a promising modeling career ahead of her.

"So, you may have noticed that we're not at the library." Isaac said after Derek sped off.

"Um, yes." I replied in a very timid voice that could rival any YA novel heroine's.

"Well, I know that this has probably seemed a little weird Ally, but I really like you. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at asking girls on dates. I decided to kidnap you, take you to a cliché Italian restaurant where we'll hopefully order a giant plate of spaghetti, have our Lady and the Trampmoment, fight over who will pay the bill, then proceed to not study chemistry and have a wonderful night together instead." He stated confidently while leading me to the door, glancing back once we reached it to catch my surely dumbfounded expression.

"Okay" was my verbose response as he shook his head, chuckled, then walked toward the hostess' podium.

Typically, I'd love to avoid the cheesy "the hostess gave him a flirtatious smile and flirted with him all the way to the table" bit where I get ignored and stew in silence while he orders our drinks and sends her on her way, but I can't because the host is Alexis "Lexie" Gordan— head cheerleader and notorious skank.

We reached the podium and she shot him a sly view over her pearly whites, trying to eye-fuck him all the way to the corner booth nearest the kitchens. I'm sure she was tryingto make conversation about his perfect hair, or perfect arm muscles, or perfect eyes, or perfect everything but I was too busy passive aggressively insulting her own perfect qualities in my head. When we finally got to sit down, I tuned into their conversation.

"So, Isaac, what would you like to drink this evening?" she asked in what I'm sure she thought was a sultry voice, but it sounded like cat claws on a chalkboard to my somewhat-biased ears.

"I'd like a coke, what about you Ally?" He responded, and turned his attention to me. He turned her attention to me as well, earning me a piercing glare from a pair of bright green eyes.

"Oh, I'd like an iced tea please" I told her with a smile because why not kill her with kindness.

She gave me her own smile, except it was sickly sweet, and then completely rearranged it to give Isaac his "sexy smirk" then walked away with our orders.

"I hate girls like that," he said with sincere distaste as he watched her walk away.

"Why?" I asked innocently. Well, I hoped it sounded innocent. I was hiding behind my menu, occasionally letting my gaze lift above it's plastic edges to catch a glance at my lab partner's face.

"I don't know," he started while opening his menu, "probably because they're pretentious bitches who think they can ignore people because mommy and daddy raised them to think that they're better than everyone else."

"It seems like you have a lot of experience with that sort of treatment." I observed. His blunt reply had piqued my curiosity.

"Up until recently, I was frequently subjected to that sort of treatment," was his vague response.

"I see. I know what you mean though," I revealed as I refolded my menu and set it on the checkered-cloth covered table, "girls like Lexie have been making fun of my shy personality since kindergarten."

He looked up from his menu and our eyes locked. Being someone who was relatively unfamiliar with emotion when it's conveyed through eyes (not looking people in the eye does that to you), I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. Suddenly his face broke into a wide smile and the spell was broken. Our conversation that was steadily getting more and more pessimistic was forgotten.

"So, giant plate of spaghetti?" he asked with a shit-eating grin and a suggestive tone.

"Why not?" I said with my own mischievous smile and wondered where my constant companion known as anxiety went.


	7. Chapter 7

Our giant plate of spaghetti did finally arrive, after a comfortable converstation filled with lovely banter, delivered by a fuming Lexie Gordan. Apparently, she had just noticed that Isaac and I were in fact on a date.

"Thank you, Lexie" I said with the nicest smile I could muster while Isaac stifled his laughter in vain, trying to hide it behind his white cloth napkin. She turned her head sharply to glare at him before stalking off to her podium.

"That was funny" he stated plainly, smoothing out his napkin in his lap. I shot him a smirk and picked up my fork, ready to dig-in. I realize now that "digging in" on a first date isn't exactly attractive, but before I could do anything at all we locked eyes again and my fork hovered above the heaping plate of happiness.

"What?" we asked at the same time, then burst into simultaneous laughter.

"I've never actually seen Lady and the Tramp" I revealed as I gesture toward the pasta.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. I nod in response, "Well, we're going to have to fix that" he said with another wide grin and lights dancing in his eyes.

"I'm going to ignore the ominous undertones of that statement" I replied in jest.

"Good"

In yet another simultaneous moment, he and I guided our forks into the mountain of pasta, but we didn't notice. We sat in a content silence and ate our food, also failing to notice our slow but steady journey toward each other's utensils.

And then it happened.

Later I would learn that it didn't go down like that in the movie. Our forks clashed silently near the middle of the large plate and our concentration was broken. Our eyes rose to meet their counterparts across the cliché table in the cliché Italian joint in the cliché small town in the state known for its mastery of clichés.

And slowly but surely his face was getting closer to mine. Honestly, it seemed slow at first, but then it happened faster than I could blink when he all but pounced across the table to quickly plant his lips on mine before returning to his side of the table. Nudging my fork out of the way, he stole the last bite of spaghetti while I sat stunned stupid and surely the color of the last bits of sauce that he left on the plate for me to stare at despondently. Remnants of that same sauce were leisurely licked off the smirking corners of his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter, successfully that time.

"Ally." He stated with a mirthful glee lacing his voice. I was pulled from my staring contest with the newly clean plate into a new one with Isaac's gleaming eyes.

"Isaac." I responded.

"I like your lips."

And that was the exact moment that I truly fell for Isaac Lahey, but I'd keep that little gem under wraps for quite a long time before it could inflate his ego anymore.

"I like yours, too, but that doesn't excuse you from stealing the last bite." I replied stonily. Hopefully my eyes were hardened, unlike my fluttering heart. When did I get so cheesy?

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it at the time…" he trailed off with a triumphant grin that I wanted to smack off his overly confident face.

Before I could respond, Lexie came by to throw the bill on the table and left in a huff. Her performance merited some very loud laughter on my part and our momentary feud was forgotten.

Needless to say, Isaac and I didn't end up going to the library that night. Instead, we left the restaurant around six and I walked out the door to find Derek Hale leaning up against his shiny Camaro for the second time that night, except he had a smirk adorning his face as he watched us walk toward him.

"Isaac, Ally." His greeting was almost identical to the mumbled one he gave us after school, and he proceeded to climb into his car and wait patiently for us to do the same. I'm sure you can imagine how elegant my entrance was, yet again.

"Where do you live, Ally?" Derek asked.

"Over in Old Town, Birmingham Drive" I replied coolly, still distrusting the mysterious man.

"Oh, no way. That's close to where we live." Isaac responded, surprised.

"You two live together?" needless to say, I was confused.

"Oh, yeah. Derek is a great mom." Isaac said with a teasing tone as Derek glared at the road ahead of us.

"I'm definitely picking up on his maternal vibe," I said smoothly. It's not like you get the chance to make fun at the infamous Derek Hale every day.

The rest of the ride was traversed in a silence that was much more comfortable than my first excursion in the black car. I gazed out the window and tried not to think about the kiss that Isaac and I shared so that I could avoid any more embarrassment. It wasn't long before I was directing Derek down my winding driveway. When we arrived, I waited for Isaac to get out and move the seat then hopped out with practiced ease.

I actually fell flat on my face. It wouldn't have been that bad if my driveway wasn't gravel, and if Derek hadn't finally revealed his personality by guffawing loudly at my predicament. I felt strong arms lift me off the ground, and the hands connected to them proceeded to brush me down. My eyes were trained on the ground until one of the hands that had just been picking gravel off my shoulder grabbed my own hand and started to lead me toward my front door. Derek's laughter died down and I finally looked up when we reached the porch.

"Uh, thanks Isaac." I said before I lifted my free hand to nervously rub at the back of my neck.

"No problem." He said with a smirk, "and don't worry about Derek. He doesn't get out much, and social graces aren't exactly his forte."

I smiled up at him since he's so damn tall, and laughed a little.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so," he replied with a vaguely disappointed expression. I turned to unlock the door, but before I could I was tugged back into place and for the second time that evening my lips were taken by my handsome lab partner. Against my wishes, my knees decided to go weak and I ended up gripping his jacket until we finally broke apart. I quickly let go of his hoodie and looked down again, that time with a smile gracing my features.

I looked up to fine him smiling goofily at me. He waved cheekily then started backing away toward Derek's car. I could hear faint wolf whistling, and Isaac's head turned sharply to berate his older friend. I took the chance to break my stare and finally unlock the black door. I turned back once before heading inside and waved toward the black Camaro and it's playfully fighting occupants before slipping inside, leaning against the wood, and sliding down it until my butt met the ground with a resounding thump.

And that's where I stayed until my mom ran in squealing a minute later to demand "all the juicy details."


End file.
